En lo oscuro
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una madrugada Ai esta sola con sus pensamientos... O al menos eso es lo que ella cree. (Conan/Ai)


No quería que nadie la molestara. Ahora mismo solo quería estar sola. Sentirse presa de la oscuridad, para librarse de la luz. La luz con la que los detectives todos dejando al descubierto cosas que solo debían ser descubiertas voluntariamente a manos del culpable. Sobre todo tratándose de seres como ella. Desperdicios humanos a los cuales los policías hacen caso a sus suplicas y les dejan seguir viviendo en la oscuridad… de una celda.

Carne de presidio.

A veces se preguntaba como ella, una hija de la noche, podía haberse aliado con un portador de la luz. El diablo de sangre fría y el ángel de la muerte –pero ángel al fin y al cabo- trabajando codo con codo. Sin duda el de arriba tiene un humor bastante amargo.

La chica castaña de brillo miel en el pelo esbozo una media sonrisa sin darse cuenta. Con media sonrisa me refiero a una cara dividida en dos partes. Una sonriente y la otra triste. Las dos caras de la moneda.

Una demacrada por los años de calvario lejos de ningún detective y de luz que iluminase a los bichos que la hicieron vivir en esas condiciones. El significado de esa cara de la moneda estaba claro: _La ley solo sirve para limpiar el culo de un muerto._

La otra cara lo significaba todo… menos la felicidad. Es la mascara macabra de quien esta vacío por dentro pero sonríe para que no se note su falta de humanidad. También el significado de esa parte del rostro esta clara:_ A veces hay que tomarse la justicia como nos parece. _

Había que reconocer que tener al lado la luz de un detective valía. Sobretodo para que tus victimas vieran a lo que han quedado reducidos antes de querer matarlos con tus propias manos.

Las manos de la chica se crisparon. Convirtiendo sus delicados y tersos dedos por los componentes químicos en tenazas mortales que se revolvían solas, en el aire, ávidas de encontrar un cuello al que poder asfixiar.

La castaña recordó que, si hacia eso entonces la luz del detective se convertiría en la luz del sol: Necesaria pero mortal.

Una mirada que la condenaría a vivir entre rejas… ¿vivir? Que gracioso. Ella ya estaba muerta. Pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de lado a la parejita: El odio y el amor.

Odio por los bichos de la oscuridad. Amor por el portador de la luz.

Los celos son el hijo de ambos sentimientos anteriores. Valla, manga por hombro. Ella había perdido a sus padres. El odio y el amor habían perdido a su hijo.

La venganza es una amiga imaginaria del odio. Causada por el dolor interior, casi muerto, de querer buscar un escape a la perdida.

Pero el amor, conocedor de eso, esta siempre con el odio hasta que este aprende que la venganza no soluciona nada.

Así es la relación de Conan y Ai. Shinichi y Siho.

Las dos caras de la moneda, forman la mascara que impide que la luz se de cuenta de lo que sucede, que no pueda ayudar.

Tristeza y ganas de venganza. Causa y efecto.

No hay hueco para el amor. Debido a eso la luz se mantiene alegada. Si la luz se mantiene alegada ella es inocente. Inocente de los cargos de haberse enamorado de alguien a quien puede hacer daño. Alguien que con solo un contacto, una sonrisa esta cargando con tinta la pluma con la que se firmara su sentencia de muerte.

Mañana tendría que ser la portadora de malas noticias. No hay antídoto. Ai vislumbro la reacción del detective, el portador de la luz que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa en su interior.

Traición, enfado, ida… Sin darse cuenta y ya medio dormida dijo unas palabras que desgarraron la mascara de golpe:

-Shinichi, no me dejes sola… Tengo tanto miedo.

En ese momento sintió un contacto, unos brazos que la abrazaban con gesto protector.

_Eso jamás _sintió que una voz le decía al oído. No era una voz cualquiera. Era la voz de Conan.

Y así fue como consiguió Ai conciliar el sueño. Sintiendo el contacto de unos brazos protectores rodeándole la cintura y unos dulces labios descansando sobre los suyos. Creyendo en todo momento que era obra del cansancio… Pero no era así.

Realmente él estaba ahí.

El portador de la luz, el ángel de la muerte que en los últimos años que paso con ella había empezado a enamorarse de tal manera que ya no se sentía bien sin verla segura, con las mantas de su cama haciendo su papel de fiel armadura.

Siempre era lo mismo: Se colaba en su casa de madrugada –eso es allanamiento de morada, pero no le importaba- la contemplaba dormir. A veces, se rompía la mascara y volvían las manos en forma de tenaza o el llanto. Para eso él estaba ahí, para calmarla e irse. Pero esa noche no era como las otras.

En un movimiento, mientras dormía, ella aferro la cintura de él, como queriendo desafiarle a que cumpliera lo que acababa de decir. El sonrió y volvió a susurrarle al oído, mientras la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y hacia brillar los cristales de sus gafas. A su vez, las gafas iluminaron la cara de la joven durmiente: La luz entraba por los resquicios de la mascara.

-Siempre mi princesa. Siempre. Nunca lo dudes.

Después poso su cabeza en la almohada y esa noche se quedo con ella. Al fin y al cavo no podía negarle nada a su princesa de la oscuridad.


End file.
